


Truthful Barry

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Bottom Barry, Enemies to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Leonard Snart, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Barry is Cursed to tell the truth. Forgetting that little fact he faces Captain Cold. What could possibly happen.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 208





	Truthful Barry

Barry groaned as he ran into a woman on his way to work. The woman smirked and her eyes flashed solid green before she ran off. Confused and mildly dizzy he heads into the station.   
his boss shouting at him about late files. “There done, just siting on my desk because I got distracted by an urgent call” Barry stated as Joe walked up. They both froze. He did not mean to say that.   
”What urgent call” he asked  
”Oh just an apartment on fire, already three floors chard by time I got the call” Barry choked out. He couldn’t lie he realized.  
“What your apartment burned down” his boss exclaimed.  
“Yes we had him moved back in with me, we forgot to inform you of the address change, sorry boss. Barry you should be getting to the doctors you did in hail a lot of smoke, getting your roommate out of there” Joe lied.  
“Shit Joe take him to his doctors, and Barry I’m giving you the next you days off ok. Need you sharp” he stated and Joe quickly rushed Barry out of the station.   
“What the hell was that?!” Joe snapped.  
“I... I dont know, it was like I couldn’t lie. I tried to say one thing but the truth came out instead” He explained in frustration.  
“Ok let see. Try to lie to me. What is your full name?”  
“Bartholomew Henry Allen” Barry growled out.  
“What is your favorite color?”  
“Tie between Red and Black” Barry stated in a worried tone.  
“Sexual orientation”  
“Bi” Barry blurted out and froze.  
Joe stared at him in shock.   
“Awkward. Um ok we will get you to the lab."  
They flashed to the lab and Joe explained what was going on.  
Catilin then ran every test in the book but could not find and explanation for the truth issue.  
“Ok go over your what happen today” Catilin asked.  
“Woke up ate 13 of those power bars, got dressed and headed to work, bumping into some weird chick on the way, talked to the boss and found out I couldn’t lie” Barry stated.  
“Wait why was the chick weird?” Cisco asked.  
“After I bumped into her all she did was smirk, stare at me the her eyes seemed to flash green then she ran off” he explained.  
“Meta Human, like Rainbow Raider?” Cisco wondered.  
“Not likely the color green does not represent truth, but we can try the flashlight you made to combat the rainbow raiders abilities and see if it works” Catilin stated.   
which they did just that.  
“Ok now try to lie. Barry are you the Flash?” Cisco asked.  
“Yes I am the flash” Berry stated with a sigh.  
“What do we do?” Joe asked.  
“I don’t know pray it wears off” Catlin states.  
Of coarse Barry’s bad luck continues with an alarm showing Captain cold was pulling another heist.   
Barry changed at lighting speed and ran off before anyone could even blink.  
He grabs Cold without slowing and runs into an abandoned warehouse.  
Poor Barry was still so pissed at the mans betrayal that he wasn’t thinking clearly.  
“Pulling a heist so soon after ticking me off wasn’t smart Cold” He growled.  
“Still angry flash, you should have know better then to trust a criminal” Cold stated with a cocky smirk.  
Barry growled “Of course I’m angry and hurt still”. Barry blinked not having meant to add the hurt part.  
“Crap I how the hell I forget that little detail” Barry groaned under his breath but sadly Cold heard him.  
“What did you forget Flash” Cold asked in interest.  
“Oh just the fact I can’t Lie at all no matter how hard I try or apparently leave information out” Barry stated fear on his face as he backed up. He turned off his com so the others wouldn’t hear anything.  
Cold chuckled “Oh really. Then tell me why were you hurt by the double cross? Angry I get. But Hurt?”  
Barry started to turn red and looked ready to bolt but cold froze his feet to the ground the moment he caught the look.  
“B...because I like you” the words forced there way out of Barry’s mouth. Barry winced and waited for the mockery.  
“Like me how” Colds amused and curious voice asked.  
Barry tried very hard not to answer. Really gave it a valiant attempt. But sadly his body betrayed that quickly.   
“As is in, I like your personality, your body, your voice, your scent. As in I find you sexually appealing” Barry ground out. The tone being the only evidence that he was forced to answer.  
Cold looked very shocked, then his eyes darkened and he got an very worrisome smirk.  
“Tell me what is your most common fantasy about me” he asked.  
Barry’s eyes widened at the question and he tried to break or melt the ice keeping him from running.  
“ That one of the times during our face offs you’d kidnap me and take me to one of your safe houses, alone and have your way with me” Barry whispered fear settling in his stomach even as the thought started to make him hard. Cold walks up very close to the terrified man. He could feel Colds warm breath against him as he leaned in lips brushing against his ear as cold spoke.  
“That can be arranged” he whispered before knocking Barry out.   
The next Barry woke he was laying on something soft. Opening his eyes he looked around. He was in a bedroom. “Good your awake, just in time” He hears colds smooth voice from his right.   
“C...Cold” he stated confused and hated the way his voice shook.  
“Call me Len, given what I am going to do to you, Len would be more appropriate” the man corrected. Barry flushed at his words. He then watched in amazement as cold-Len- strips himself as he walks closer to where Barry lay. It was then he noticed he wasn’t in his flash gear. He was completely naked. He feels the bed dip under Lens added wight. Barry couldn’t help but stare in stunned silence as Len hovers over him.   
“Scared?” he asks in a husky voice.  
“Only that this is a sick joke” Barry replies nervously.  
Len gives a small but real smile before captures Barry’s lips in a searing kiss. Barry couldn’t help but moan into the kiss from the shear intensity. Feeling Len’s body suddenly slide against his making him gasp which Len used to deepen the kiss. Barry thrusts up without meaning to forcing a moan out of both of them. Len flips them so Barry is above him. Not really thinking Barry trails soft kisses down his jaw line then neck and trailing lower and lower. He wasn’t going to over think this yet. He has wanted this badly and if Len was willing to play for now then he’d take it.  
He comes face to face with Len’s impressive length. He glances up into Len’s lust filled eyes before licking from base to tip, making the man under him shutter and moan softly. He then took the length as deep into his mouth as he could before sucking and licking as he bobbed his head. He felt fingers thread through his hair and smirked internally before deep throating the man and making his throat vibrate. Ripping a deep needy moan from Lens throat.  
“Barry, if you don’t stop that this will end far to quickly” Len panted. Barry pulls away quickly.  
“I forgot that it was because of my Speed thing I can cum over and over and still be hard as hell and ready for more” Barry smirked. Len growl and flipped them again. “I think I’ll test that” He stated, rubbing Barry’s rock hard length. He then followed the same path on Barry as he did on him. Barrys whole body started vibrating making Len chuckle before he took his length into his mouth quickly making Barry shout his name pleasure. Barry had to fight to keep from thrusting up. He was a moaning vibrating mess from every skilled movement Len did. He was so sensitive and when Len started to full deep throat him that he know he was going to cum hard. Which giving that he was starting to spark up, he was slightly worried. “Len, I...Im going to” Barry tried moaning out. Finding it difficult to form the words.  
Len just hummed which did him in and he cam hard down Lens throat. Barry was still sparking when Len pulled away. Lens eyes widened when he noticed.  
“Does that normally happen?”  
“Doesn’t happen when I um take care of myself so this is a first” He replied only then realizing what he said.  
Len stiffened “Barry? what do you mean?”  
“I’m a virgin so I wouldn’t know if the sparking would be normal during sex” Barry stated with a sigh.  
Len then abruptly kissed him, this one soft and hesitant.  
“Are you sure you want this?With me? To lose your virginity to me?” He asked seriously. Barry saw worry in his eyes and just smiled “There’s no one I’d rather be with Len. Just you” He replied.  
Len smiles a soft and dare he say loving smile. “Ok then” he replied softly before reaching into the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. He coats his fingers before Barry spread his legs and feels the gentle prodding. He winces slightly at the intrusion before adjusting and soon was thrusting back against Len’s finger. Suddenly he sees stars as Len’s skilled finger found his prostrate. He screams out in pleasure which make Len smirk and aim there with every thrust adding another finger working him open. “p...please L...Len” Barry moans and whimpered. Suddenly he screams Len’s name as he came hard, the sparking picking up as was his vibrating. Len with drew smiling at Barry’s needy whimper before he lubes himself up and lines his cock up. He then pulls Barry into another heated kiss before pushing into him. All his whimpers trapped in the kiss. Once he bottoms out He stays still waiting for Barry to adjust, but with Barry’s body vibrating around his cock staying still was difficult. Barry pants and moves against him. “M..Move, please” He moaned. Len then started with slow smooth thrusts making the man under him moan and wrap his legs around his waist. “F...Faster” Barry pleaded. Len moans at his needy tone and the vibrations around his cock. As he sped up then angled once more for his prostate. Which make Barry cry out loudly. The sound snapping Len’s paper thin control. Len begins to pound hard and fast into Barry’s sensitive prostate turning Barry into a moaning mess. Len hearing his name several times. He was getting very close. And the sparking lighting surrounding them adding to the pleasure some how. Len pulls Barry closer as he pounds into him. Suddenly Barry screams in pleasure as he cums hard covering us. The Lighting erupting in several directions but not harming anything. The muscles tightening around his cock proved to be to much, making him cum hard as he moaned Barry’s name. He withdraws and stands shakily. He grabs a towel he had set up near by and clean them both up, tossing the condom in the trash before laying down and pulling a worn out Barry to him. He feels Barry snuggle into him making him chuckle. “Len?” he hears Barry’s voice which sounded very timid for once.   
“Yeah” Len asks looking down at Barry a bit worried.  
“Um was this a one time thing or...” his voice trails off.  
Len blinks at him in shock.   
“Well what do you want to happen?” He asks worry and curiosity coloring his voice.  
“I want us to be together, as in a couple” He replied.  
Len smiles “Does this mean I have to stop the crime?”   
“As wonderful at that would be, I wont try to change you” Barry mutters.  
Len pauses and thinks a moment “Tell you what, I will only steal from other criminals and I’ll gladly be in a relationship with you. After all I have sort of wanted you for a while now” Len replied.   
Len was looking into Barry’s eyes when they flashed green.  
Len smirking “Hey Barry try and lie, Who is the Arrow?”   
“Cisco” Barry stated then smiled.  
“Interesting, it wore off” Len replied.  
-THE END- 


End file.
